


Incorrigible Prats and Daisy Chains

by carpemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daisy Chaining, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of them are actually complaining that they didn't make it to the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incorrigible Prats and Daisy Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my brain wanted to play with these naughty boys some more! All characters depicted are over 18. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

The only sound in the air was Al’s ragged breaths as Scorpius thrust into him, holding him up so Al’s legs had to wrap around his waist. Scorpius drops his head to Al’s shoulder and sucked at the flushed skin and groans, feeling James behind him spread his arse cheeks and swipe his wicked tongue over Scorpius’ sensitive rim. James wastes no time teasing Scorpius before his tongue is pressing flat against his hole, James alternates between licking and sucking and working his tongue into Scorpius.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Scorpius mutters into Al’s neck and snaps his hips forward to sink further into the heat of Al’s arse. Al tightens his legs around Scorpius’ waist and runs his fingers through Scoripus’ hair, tilting his head to allow Scorpius’ mouth better access to his neck. Al keens when Scorpius hits his prostate on every third thrust.

 

Scorpius can feel James’ slurping tongue inside of him now - and fuck if it isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever felt - while James’ fingers tease along the edge of his loosening rim. Scorpius moans and presses his arse back against James’ face in a silent, desperate plea for more, more, more.

 

James adds first one, and then a second finger in along side his tongue and he fucks Scorpius with his slicked fingers and his tongue and it’s all Scorpius can do not to come at the feel of one of his boys playing with his arse while he fucks the other against the wall, all of them too needy with desire to even make it to the bedroom after heated snogging on their sofa had driven all three of them barmy with lust.

 

Scorpius can feel James pull his face away, the air cool on his spit-slicked arse and he can feel the heat of James’ eyes on him while he continues to fuck Scorpius with his long fingers.

 

“Mmm, you look so good like that, Scorpius,” James comments from behind him where he kneels on the floor. “I love watching you fuck my brother.” Scorpius exhales raggedly and closes his eyes. James goes quiet while his fingers pump in and out of Scorpius, stretching his hole and rubbing him in all of the right sensitive places to drive him wild until he’s bucking his hips into Al and crying out desperately.

 

“Please, please,” Scorpius says as he grips Al’s hips tighter and slams into him until Al’s head thunks against the wall. Al cries out and tilts his hips wantonly, his greedy hole sucking Scorpius in on each thrust and holding his cock there.

 

“Oh, fuck, right there, Scorpius,” Al groans and thuds his head back against the wall again. “Fuck me just like that, oh shit, yes!”

 

Scorpius stares at Al in wonder, his face scrunched up in ecstasy while Scorpius fucks into him hard and then back onto James’ fingers. James’ flutters the fingers of his other hand up Scorpius’ side and reaches up to tweak a nipple before trailing back down, along Al’s leg and hip, and squeezing. He twists his fingers sharply and Scorpius gasps, his head dropping back.

 

“Please,” he whispers again and then James is standing up behind him and lining his oiled cock up against his entrance and Scorpius is biting his lip in anticipation. James just hovers there, leaning forward and biting on Scorpius’ ear until Scorpius rubs his arse back against him, desperate and needy to be filled up. James growls in his ear and holds his hips still so that he isn’t even getting stimulation from fucking Al. Al whines, but James must have quelled him with a sharp look, because he goes quiet and leans forward to nuzzle his nose along Scorpius’ cheek. Al pecks his cheek with a light kiss.

 

“Need you, Jamie, need to feel you inside of me,” Scorpius whimpers, desperate for friction and the burn of a cock stretching his arse. “ _Please_.”

 

Without any warning James presses into him without stopping until he’s fully seated and the heat of his bollocks are pressed against Scorpius’ arse. Scorpius groans and drops his head back against James’ shoulder, reveling in the fullness and the ripple of muscles under his head as James shifts his hand to wrap around his chest.

 

James just stays still inside of him, but both of his hands grip Scorpius’ hips and James moves them to thrust in and out of Al in a shallow rhythm. Al moans softly in appreciation and rolls his hips against Scorpius for more friction. Then finally, _finally_ , James pulls almost all the way out before slamming back into him and Scorpius cries out at the sensation of James’ cock filling him up, the force of his thrust making Scorpius’ cock thrust harder into Al. All three of them pause and groan at the overwhelming sensations and then James is off at an unrelenting pace, his hands gripping Scorpius’ hips so tightly as he pounds into him and presses his chest against Scorpius’ back, holding him against Al and both of their weights holding Al up against the wall. He can feel James’ hands come up to wrap around both Scorpius and Al, holding them all snugly together while the three of them move and writhe against one another.

 

James’ hand moves up to lightly touch the side of Al’s face before he was leaning over Scorpius’ shoulder and kissing his brother and, fuck, Scorpius wasn’t going to last much longer. He groans and thrusts deep into Al before rocking his hips back onto James, feeling the chain they’ve made and overcome by his desire for these boys he shares. James breaks the kiss to suck and kiss and nip at the back of Scorpius’ neck while he speeds up his thrusting hips until he’s hitting Scorpius’ prostate on every thrust and there are sparks bursting behind his closed eyes. Scorpius leans forward to bite Al’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth before kissing him fully, sliding their tongues together and sucking Al’s tongue greedily. Al groans and his rolling hips still as he spills his release on both of their stomachs without either Scorpius or James touching his cock.

 

“You came without being touched,” Scorpius breathes in wonder in Al’s ear before he was kissing him again, holding Al tightly to his chest while James fucks into him from behind. The force of James’ wild thrusts were pushing him so deep into Al that he was shivering in Scorpius’ arms from the aftershocks of his orgasm. Scorpius couldn’t take it, it was all too much and he feels his release rush over him as he leans forward to bite the juncture of skin at the base of Al’s neck, moaning into the heated skin.

 

James fucks him all the way through his orgasm, his cock sliding through his release that filled up Al’s slick, hot arsehole and he buries his face in Al’s sweaty skin.

 

“Close,” James grunts in his ear and Scorpius could feel Al shifting, could hear them kissing over his shoulder again, and then James was groaning and his hips were stuttering out of control.

 

“C’mon, Jamie, come for us,” Al murmurs.

 

James snaps his hips forward and buries his cock to the hilt and Scorpius can feel his bollocks tighten up against his arse before James is shooting inside of him, filling him up.

 

James rests his forehead against Scorpius’ back as he pants and collects himself. Al keens quietly and shifts until Scorpius leans back against James and gently lets Al’s legs down one by one and then he pulls Al to him and wraps him in his arms. He presses a kiss to Al’s temple and strokes his hands up and down Al’s back as James’ arms came up to wrap around the pair of them again.

 

“Well,” Al says with a smirk as he leans back against the wall, his eyes flicking back and forth between Scorpius and James. “Maybe next time we’ll all make it to the bed, hmm?”

 

Scorpius grins and flicks Al on the nose.

 

“You prat,” he laughs.

 

“Incorrigible prat,” James corrects with a grin. “It was you that jumped us on the sofa and here in the hallway moaning on about how you needed us here and now.”

 

Al smiles at both of them fondly before grabbing both of their hands and tugging them towards the bedroom.

 

“C’mon,” Al says as he pulls them along. “We can flip a coin for round two in the shower or in the bed.”

 

Scorpius laughs as he lets himself be pulled down the hall alongside James. He can already feel the coil of desire deep in his belly at the idea of rimming Al and sucking James off in the shower and he bites his lip.


End file.
